


something's amiss in house 66

by renjunethereal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cats, Comedy, M/M, Romance, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunethereal/pseuds/renjunethereal
Summary: Jaemin's new neighbour is...peculiar, to say the least.





	something's amiss in house 66

**Author's Note:**

> Aha honestly I wrote this a long time ago and kind of hate this now but this is my first fest!! Super excited!!

When Jaemin hears that he’s getting a new neighbor, he thinks it kind of comes out of nowhere. No one has moved into the house beside him for _ years, _even before he moved in. He can see why: it’s a little bit old fashioned, with its dark, battered exterior and chipped roof tiles. It looks especially worn next to Jaemin’s house that’s significantly brighter and renovated to all hell. It doesn’t help that in its vacancy, the plants have either grown wild or died out, moss scaling up the house on one side. He supposes that the driving factor is that there’s a rumour that the previous owner had been a witch who used to lure poor souls into the house to never be seen again. To this day, people say that if someone goes in, they’re never coming out.

Even Jaemin, as much of a skeptic as he is of the supernatural, still finds that house scary as fuck regardless and keeps away from it as much as possible.

So, yes, he’s surprised to hear that someone is moving in. Especially someone like Renjun.

When Jaemin sees the moving van parked outside of House 66 (even the number is kind of creepy), he expects to see some scary old lady with a bajillion cats. He’s wrong. He’s very, very wrong.

Huang Renjun is in his 20s, polite, and almost unfairly pretty. He has a porcelain smooth face, the cutest nose, and elfish features that make him look practically otherworldly. He’s almost the complete opposite of what Jaemin expected. He’s right on the cat part, at least, as a white cat nuzzles at his feet, its odd eyes (one blue, one brown) looking up at him.

He walked next door purely to introduce himself out of common courtesy, fully prepared to say hello and then never interact with his new neighbour ever again, but now, he’s not so sure.

“Oh! This is Jeno, my cat.” Renjun says at Jaemin’s confused expression. Renjun’s eyebrows shoot up as Jaemin reaches down to scratch behind Jeno’s ears, the cat leaning into his touch.

“He...likes you. That’s strange, he’s usually not very friendly towards strangers.” 

Jaemin grins, pleased, only growing wider when Jeno purrs at him. “I’m flattered. I think you and I are gonna get along very well, Jeno.” Jeno mewls in agreement, and even seems a little sad when Renjun picks him up and away from the other man. 

“Do you need any help unpacking?” Jaemin asks once Renjun looks back at him.

Renjun shakes his head. “I'll be fine on my own, but thanks for stopping by! See you around?” There’s an inexplicable spark in Renjun’s eyes that makes Jaemin feel short of breath, and he grins back at him.

“Yeah. See you around.” Renjun starts walking backwards, waving at him with one hand while cradling Jeno in the other, and Jaemin feels obligated to wave back. What a nice guy.  
  


It starts when a bright flash of light wakes Jaemin up. He startles awake, immediately shooting upright. Is it morning already? A glance at his phone tells him that no, it’s actually two in the fucking morning, and his (now) pitch black room attests to that. Still, there’s no sound of rain, so no lightning, and if it’s still night time, what was with that bright light?

It comes again when Jaemin’s just starting to pull the covers over himself, this time clearly coming from his neighbor’s window. _ Renjun’s window. _

He doesn’t know what he expects to see. Renjun’s lights aren’t even on, and he can barely make out his silhouette in the darkness. To his surprise, another figure enters the space. That’s odd, Renjun came alone yesterday. Maybe he had a roommate that only got there just now?

They seem to be arguing about something, because Renjun’s poking a finger into the other’s very naked chest and shooing him away, to which the stranger complies. Are they together?

Feeling very much like he’s intruding on something he’s not supposed to, Jaemin goes back to bed, figuring it’s best to just go to sleep and worry about the whole random light flashing in the morning. 

_ Maybe I’m just seeing things, _ Jaemin thought.

  
  


Sunlight creeps in through the curtains, and Jaemin groans as he begrudgingly opens his eyes. Despite being a morning person (“You’re actually inhuman,” his roommate, Mark says as Jaemin makes breakfast, humming. He yawns, rubbing at an eye. “What kind of psychopath is _ happy _to be awake in the morning?”), being woken up in the middle of the night by unknown flashes of light doesn’t exactly make for the best sleeping conditions. 

A quick look at his phone tells him he’s got about an hour before he has to leave for work, a fact that makes Jaemin sit up with a grunt.

Thirty minutes later Jaemin is showered, fed, and caffeinated, and feels a lot more awake as he steps out of his house. He’s pleasantly surprised to see Renjun outside too, seeming to be planting something in his front yard. Jaemin waves when Renjun looks up, and walks over.

“Hey! Doing some gardening?” Renjun nods, standing up so he can face the other at eye level. Or, well, chin level. The guy is tiny. Jaemin can’t help but notice that Renjun’s eyes are especially beautiful this morning, practically twinkling under the morning sun. 

“I figured I could try to spruce it up a bit, considering everyone else seems to take their lawns very seriously.” Renjun gestures at Jaemin’s own well kept lawn, the grass a healthy, bright green, and the latter smiles sheepishly. 

“Yeah, fair point.”

Renjun takes time to look Jaemin up and down, going up _ extra _slow, and if Jaemin was a lesser man, he would squirm. “Going to work?” he asks, and Jaemin nods.

“Yeah, I work down at the local kindergarten.” 

He watches as Renjun’s eyes widen in delighted surprise, and feels a little proud. Just a little. He really does have the best job in the world.

There’s a quiet lull in the conversation, and though Jaemin's curious, he's not sure if he should be asking someone he met a day ago if he has a boyfriend is a good idea. So, he goes for the next best thing.

“Hey, uh, was there, like, some bright flash of light last night?” Renjun stops moving from where he’s adjusting his gloves, and looks at Jaemin with something he can’t quite place. It isn’t until Renjun laughs that the tense moment is broken.

“Why would there be a flash of light in the middle of the night? Maybe you’re just seeing things, Jaemin.” 

Jaemin laughs with him, immediately forgetting his worries. He feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. “Yeah, maybe.”

  
  


The first time Renjun invites him over to dinner, Jaemin couldn’t be more excited. And terrified. On one hand, he really wants to be friends with Renjun, but on the other is the fact that Renjun kind of lives in a haunted house, which doesn’t really sit well with Jaemin. Still, if Renjun can live in House 66 and still seem mentally sane, then Jaemin can surely handle a few hours.

He arrives exactly on time (of course), and knocks on the door. Minutes pass, and before he can knock again, there’s the telltale squeak of a cat door before a very familiar cat meows up at him.

“Jeno!” Jaemin exclaims, reaching down to pick the cat up. Once he’s at eye level, Jeno doesn’t hesitate to lick at Jaemin’s nose, the latter laughing at the wet sensation. “Where’s your owner, buddy?” 

As if on cue, Renjun opens the door, looking slightly irritated. “I should’ve known he snuck out here to meet you.” He tsks, and Jeno meows, somehow sounding sheepish and self-satisfied at the same time.

Renjun rolls his eyes, but he has a playful smile on his face. “Come in, dinner’s just about done.” 

Jaemin sets Jeno down again so that he can go run around, but the feline stays put. Renjun snorts, an adorably ugly little sound that makes Jaemin’s heart clench.

“Yeah, okay, play favourites. See how you like it when I feed Jaemin all the fish.” Jeno’s head snaps towards Renjun’s retreating figure, making a small mew before he patters away to follow him.

After Jaemin toes off his shoes, he takes the opportunity to explore Renjun’s house a little. While mostly tidy, there is the occasional hodgepodge of clutter there—a mortar and pestle, a stray mug here and there, a mason jar filled with...something. He can't quite make out what it is, maybe some kind of dried root? Jaemin leans over to squint at the contents of the jar, but before he can notice anything, Renjun’s calling him over.

Once the food is served, they settle into easy conversation. Renjun asks him how his job is going and Jaemin takes the opportunity to gush about his favourite student, Jisung. 

“He did the _ cutest _ thing today,” Jaemin coos. “I told them to draw something that they want to do in the fall, and then show it to the class. When it was Jisung’s turn, he said _ ‘I want to play in the leaves with Lele, _’” he says, imitating Jisung’s high-pitched voice perfectly. “Isn’t that adorable?”

“You sure love kids, don’t you?” Renjun looks amused, if not a little fond. 

“I love cute things in general.” He smirks, just the tiniest bit, and is pleased when Renjun blushes moments later.

About thirty minutes and some fish sneakily fed under the table later, Jaemin slumps back in his chair, holding his stomach. “That was so good.” He sighs. “Is this how you lure guys in? Feed them so much food that they can’t move anymore?”

Renjun mutters something under his breath, but Jaemin can’t quite catch it.

“What?”

“Nothing, just talking to myself, is all. I'm glad you liked it, though.” It’s at this moment that Jaemin notices that there’s only two chairs at the dining table, and no sight of a third person.

“Uh, speaking of guys.” Jaemin starts, tentative. “I don’t mean to pry, or anything, but—where’s your boyfriend?”

Renjun stares at Jaemin, brows furrowed. “What?” 

“It’s just—not to be creepy or anything, but I saw you talking to someone the other night. Is he not here?” 

Shock flashes in Renjun’s eyes, just for a second, before he laughs. It doesn’t make Jaemin’s heart beat faster like it usually does, though. It’s too forced, the tone too low, and undeniably fake. 

“Ohhh, you mean my friend J...Jun! Yeah, he’s a close friend from my old neighbourhood and came to see how I was doing.” 

Jaemin doesn’t ask why ‘Jun’ was shirtless, deciding not to pry into the topic too much. “I see, sorry for assuming,” he says. Just then, a smile grows on his face as he realizes something. “So you don’t have a boyfriend then, yeah?” 

Renjun blinks. “I—” He looks flustered, lowering his gaze down to his hands. “Yeah,” he says, his face pinking. 

Jaemin wants to coo as he watches Renjun’s elfish little ears turn red too. “Good.” 

Renjun turns redder, if that’s even possible, and Jaemin just smiles a slightly (read: very) shit-eating grin.

  
  


“So yeah, turns out I was worrying for nothing.” Jaemin says, completing his word-for-word story as Mark wipes stray crumbs off of Yukhei’s mouth.

He, Mark, and Yukhei all went to college together, with Mark as his roommate, and they all wound up sitting together in a Biology class. They’ve been inseparable ever since. They still are, even if when Mark and Yukhei are all married and domesticated now.

“I don’t know man, something about that seems kinda sketch.” Lucas mumbles through a mouthful of food. Jaemin’s amazed that he’s not choking.

Mark gives up taming the mess that is a hungry Lucas and turns to Jaemin. “I gotta agree,” he says. “Who the hell visits someone at 2 AM?”

“I say it was a booty call,” Lucas says, and of course, Lucas (being Lucas) says this in a voice loud enough to get a few heads turning their way.

“Babe,” Mark warns, and Lucas raises his hands up in defence, having the decency to look sheepish. 

“Sorry,” he says, in his indoor voice. “But I still stand by that statement. Moving all those boxes around must’ve gotten him pent up or something, so he called a friend. Mark did that to me all the time.” Mark looks away when Jaemin levels him with a look. Jaemin looks back at Lucas again.

“So I shouldn’t try to charm him?” 

Mark scoffs. “If he doesn’t have a crush on you at this point I’ll be shocked. The infamous Na Jaemin, who had his own damn fanclub, rejected? Never. It’s probably fine. If he says he’s single and goes all tomato on you,” Mark emphasizes his point by holding up a tomato slice from his salad (he says he’s trying to eat healthier but Jaemin can see the bag of Cheetos peeking out from his bag), “then he’s probably interested, dude.”

Jaemin hums thoughtfully. He can do that.

  
  


The next time Renjun invites him over to dinner, Jaemin insists on bringing something. He of course, bakes a chocolate cake. Strawberries and all. If Renjun wants to be wooed, Jaemin’s pulling out all the stops. He’s carefully cradling the cake carrier in one hand as he exits his house, speed walking towards House 66 as the cold nips at his skin.

Jaemin knocks a rhythm on the door, and there’s Renjun, looking adorably cozy in a fuzzy cardigan and welcoming smile. Jaemin internally swoons, just a little bit.

“Hey! Renjun greets, before his gaze focuses on the carrier tucked under Jaemin’s arms. “What’s that?”

Jaemin blinks, completely forgetting he was holding said carrier in the first place. “Oh! I brought some cake. I hope you like chocolate?” He opens the lid, and can’t help but grin at Renjun’s delighted expression. 

“I love chocolate! Oh my god, thank you.” He gently takes the carrier from Jaemin’s hands, delicately holding it like it’s a priceless artifact. 

“Ugh, this looks so good. I could kiss you right now.” Jaemin’s eyebrows raise, and he smirks when Renjun's cheeks turn rosy. It’s a good look on him. 

“That’s—that’s not what I meant. Um, I have to go get something, make yourself at home, yeah?” Renjun sets the cake down on the counter and speeds away, and Jaemin chuckles as the other retreats down the hall. 

A soft mewl makes him lower his gaze, and he coos as Jeno looks at him with big, soft eyes. “You’re so cute,” he coos, scooping the feline up. Jeno mews at the attention, looking satisfied when Jaemin pets over his fur. 

“Almost as cute as your owner.” Jeno’s expression changes into something...oddly knowing. He didn’t even know cats could look knowing until now.

He sets himself down on the couch, Jeno on his lap, figuring it wouldn’t hurt to wait a bit. Jeno curls up against him immediately, ears drooping down as Jaemin continues to stroke up and down his fur, a content smile on his face. Jaemin can’t help but chuckle when Jeno’s tail curls itself around his forearm. 

“You like me a lot, don’t you?” Jeno replies by purring louder, settling even further into Jaemin’s lap (if that was even possible). 

“Well, I like you too. And Renjun.” He presses a pointer finger to his lips, making a soft shushing sound, but something tells Jaemin that Jeno won’t make good on his promise. Not that that would be possible, anyways.

He’s about to go back to petting Jeno when Renjun calls out for the cat, Jeno leaping out of his lap immediately. He patters away, but not before shooting Jaemin a smug look.

It’s not until he steps into the hall that he hears muffled sounds coming from one of the doors. When he presses his ear against it, he can barely make out two different voices—Renjun’s and...someone else’s. Huh. Fearing getting caught, Jaemin tiptoes as fast as he can out of the hall, and settles down on the couch just as the door opens and Renjun comes out, Jeno in tow.

“Hey! All good now?” Jaemin smiles _ that _smile. The one that gets him free drinks at bars and makes his fanclub swoon. 

It seems to have a similar effect on Renjun too, if his deep inhale is anything. “Y-yeah. Um, I just went with spaghetti bolognese this time, is that okay? Do you want some wine?”

Jaemin’s smile widens. “I’d love some.”

Dinner goes just as easy as last time. Jaemin gives him updates about Jisung, and Renjun rambles on about how he’s super excited for the live action Lady and the Tramp, and the two bond over Disney movies as their glasses get emptied.

After dinner, Renjun asks him if he wants to watch something while they have dessert. Jaemin agrees, obviously. They settle on the couch, playfully fighting over what movie to put on. One would think it would be easy considering they’re both Disney fans, but one couldn’t be more wrong.

(“High School Musical 2 is a classic at any time, excuse you.” Jaemin huffs. Renjun rolls his eyes.

“It’s literally set in summer! It’s fall now!” Jaemin pouts, but eventually lets Renjun win and play Hocus Pocus instead.)

Renjun goes away to cut out two slices of cake, and if the distance between them is smaller when he comes back, he doesn’t say anything.

At some point Jeno joins in too, first walking over both of their laps before he curls up against the arm of the couch. Jaemin pets him aimlessly, the cat’s purring the only sound between the three of them.

Halfway through the movie, Jaemin peeks over at Renjun, and is surprised to see the other looking at him too. Maybe it’s the wine still running through his veins, or just the feeling of the moment, but when Renjun’s gaze flickers down to his lips, he has to say something.

“Can I kiss you?” Jaemin blurts out, voice barely above a whisper, and Renjun’s nod is all he needs to lean in. 

Renjun gasps softly when their lips meet, shoulders stiffening, and Jaemin's about to pull away and apologize before Renjun relaxes and winds his arms over Jaemin’s shoulders, pulling him closer. 

Jaemin can hear something akin to bells tinkling, almost not there at all, and when he pulls away to look at where it’s coming from, his jaw drops. 

“Finally! I was waiting for that to happen for _ forever. _ ” Jeno says, in _ English _ , with his _ mouth. _

“_What the fuck. _ ” Jaemin whispers. There’s a very handsome, but also very _ naked _ man sitting on the arm of the couch. A man that looks...kind of like Jeno. White hair, one brown eye, one blue. Oh god, don’t look down, don’t look down, don’t look— _ shit, he looked down. _

Jaemin covers his face with his hands. “What the fuck, what the fuck, what the _ actual living fuck _—”

“Jeno! What are you doing?!” Renjun exclaims. He doesn’t even look all that fazed, just irritated.

“What? I figured it was safe to come out now.” The man, er, Jeno, starts to pout. It’s...cute. Really cute.

“That doesn’t mean you have to shift in front of him, oh my god.” Renjun pinches the bridge of his nose, and takes a long, deep sigh.

“Guess the cat’s out of the bag, huh.” Renjun says dryly. Jeno’s giggling, and Renjun rolls his eyes when he blurts out a “that was a good one!” Jaemin can’t help but notice how Jeno's eyes turn into crescents when he smiles.

Slowly, Jaemin lets his hands fall. “Okay, what the hell is happening?”

Renjun tosses Jeno a throw blanket, and Jeno begrudgingly settles it over his crotch. If anything it just brings more attention to his chiseled upper body, all lean muscle and smooth skin. Jaemin wants to put his hands over his eyes again.

“It’s…it’s a long story. Basically, I’m a witch.” Renjun says. Jaemin nods slowly. Okay, witch, that’s fine. Witch whose house he’s in. Witch whose house has a reputation for murdering those who step inside it, that’s fine. This is fine.

“Warlock, technically, since he’s a guy, but Renjun thinks it’s an ugly word,” Jeno pipes up. 

Jaemin can’t help but agree. It is kind of an ugly word.

“Anyways,” Renjun starts. “I inherited this house from my grandma—also a witch—but I didn’t move in until a few weeks ago. You probably know her because of the whole ‘lure people into the house and murder them for potions’ thing,” Jaemin’s eyes widen, “but we don’t do that anymore! Magic has come a long way since the 60s. No murdering goes on in this house, promise.”

“That’s real reassuring, and all,” Jaemin lies. His gaze shifts towards Jeno—he has a really cute mole on his collarbone, and Jaemin has the sudden urge to kiss it. “But if you’re a witch, then what’s Jeno?”

“His soulmate.” Jeno purrs happily. “We’re connected for life. Isn’t that great?” Renjun’s blushing again, but he doesn’t make a move to deny it.

“I thought you said you didn’t have a boyfriend?” Jaemin asks.

Renjun looks shy now, his gaze focusing on a very interesting speck of dust on the floor.

“Well, Jeno’s more than just a boyfriend to me.” Renjun says. Jeno looks amused at Renjun’s embarrassed expression. “He’s my familiar.”

“In the most simplest of terms, I’m basically a glorified magical assistant.” Jeno stands up, letting the blanket fall, and walks over so he can settle into Renjun’s lap with absolutely no shame, nuzzling into his neck. “Except, you know, I’m with him for life.”

“A lot of familiars take on animal forms—usually cats—but they also have human ones.” Renjun explains, slightly strained as Jeno rests his weight on him. “Though he usually prefers being an animal when we’re in public.” 

Jeno pouts. “You humans wear too many clothes. It’s annoying. And stuffy.” As if to emphasize his point, he turns his body towards Jaemin, leaving absolutely _ nothing _to the imagination.

“So...you’re not...jealous that I kissed him?” Jaemin says, a little bewildered.

“Oh, god no. I was getting kind of sick watching you two dance around each other, to be honest. Actually, can I get a kiss too?” Jeno is met with some light smacking on the arm from Renjun, only making him pout further.

“Ignore him, he just has a thing about affection.” Renjun sighs. “As in he’ll like any good looking person that gives him any.”

Jaemin thinks back to all the times he’s petted over the cat, nodding to himself as it clicks.

“Hey! I happen to think that you’re a good person, too.” Jeno huffs indignantly.

“So,” Jaemin says, interrupting their banter, “who’s Jun then?”

“That was Jeno. I had to put an enchantment veil around the house so that I can grow my plants without anyone human seeing them, and it has a tendency to have a flashing side effect, so it woke him up. I guess it woke you up too.” Renjun explains.

Renjun must see the incredulous look in Jaemin’s eyes, because he offers him a sympathetic smile.

“Listen, I know that this is a lot to take in right now, but…” Renjun bites his lip, and looks at Jeno. Jeno nods at him, giving all the confirmation he needs. “Do you want to be my—well, I guess, _ our _—boyfriend?”

Jaemin mulls this over. It’s a lot to take in, that the slight unsettling hunch Jaemin had whenever Renjun acted particularly odd, a smile too forced, an excuse sounding too contrived. There’s also the added discovery that the cat he’s been cooing over for the past month can turn into a (_very attractive _, Jaemin’s one brain cell supplies) man, and seems to be just as interested in him as Renjun is.

“Okay, wait, I—I’m not ready to immediately jump into a relationship, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Jaemin starts. “But I guess I wouldn’t mind it if we went on a date. All three of us. Just to test the waters.” He offers them a tentative smile, said smile growing wider when Renjun and Jeno brighten up at his suggestion.

“Yeah!” Renjun says immediately before clearing his throat. “I mean, yeah, that sounds great.”

“So, um,” Jeno pipes up. “Since we’re taking it slow...does that mean no more pets?” He’s starting to slouch, the motion making him look smaller. Jaemin opens his arms up automatically, grinning at him.

“Come here, baby boy.” He lets out a soft ‘oof’ when Jeno leaps into his arms, and full on grunts when Renjun joins him. 

That's how the day ends, with Jeno and Renjun smiling in his arms, Jeno with his eyes scrunched up into crescents, Renjun with his eyes that twinkle with every batting of eyelashes. His very own moon and stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a hidden wip in which Jaemin turns into a bunny by accident and shenanigans ensue but it's collecting dust right now...maybe I'll post it maybe I won't.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading and have a happy halloween!


End file.
